soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
So You Think You Can Dance Wiki
Welcome to ' ' Contents (view all pages) Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Contestants Seasons Season 1 Contestants Season 2 Contestants Season 3 Contestants Season 4 Contestants Season 5 Contestants Season 6 Contestants Winner Jeanine Mason Jeanine Mason competed in the fifth season of So You Think You Can Dance. The 18-year-old was born in Miami, FL, and currently resides in Pinecrest, FL. Fresh out of high school, she hopes to enter University of California–Los Angeles within the year. She began training in ballet before pursuing other styles. She specializes in contemporary dance.She won So You Think You Can Dance season 5 over fellow contestants Brandon Bryant, Evan Kasprzak and Kayla Radomski Runner Up Brandon Bryant Born on July 26, 1989, Brandon is a contemporary dancer from Miami, FL. He began dancing ballet at age 10. Brandon is a graduate of Coral Reef Senior High School and now attends Miami Dade College. Brandon Bryant's most memorable dance experience was performing for Madonna at her daughter's birthday party. After his audition, he impressed Mary Murphy so much that she cried during Vegas Week. He didn't get that same reaction from Lil' C and Mia Michaels (Although Lil' C changed his opinion of him when he appeared as a judge in week 2 and the same with Mia in week 4). He was partnered with salsa dancer Janette. Brandon made it all the way to the finale, but finished the competition as the runner-up to winner Jeanine Mason. Third place Evan Kasprzak Born on June 15, 1987, Evan is a Broadway dancer from West Bloomfield, Michigan and currently attends Illinois Wesleyan University. He had auditioned with his brother Ryan and they both made it through Vegas, but Evan was eventually chosen over his brother to compete in the top 20. It has been shown that his brother auditioned for season six and got another ticket to Vegas. He is partnered with Jazz/Contemporary dancer Randi. Evan has been noted as being the most "picked-on" by the judges, yet remained the only dancer to have never been voted into the bottom by America. He finished the competition in third place. Fourth place Kayla Radomski Born on January 19, 1991, Kayla is a Contemporary/Jazz dancer from Aurora, Colorado. She was partnered with latin/ballroom dancer Max Kapitannikov before he was eliminated in week 2. So, she became partnered with contemporary dancer Kūpono. Kayla is the only contestant who has been on one of the main judge's, Mary Murphy's, "Hot Tamale" train since her first performance. Despite constant praise from the judges, she ended up at the bottom three times. Mia has even claimed she is "the perfect girl". She made it all the way to the finale, finishing in fourth place. After Jeanine Mason was announced the winner and the confetti fell, Kayla could be seen in the background talking to choreographer Tyce DiOrio. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out http://www.fox.com/dance/ for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check Help:Getting_Started * Check out the http://www.fox.com/dance/ to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi.